An adhesive tape is known from DE 20 2010 016 142 U1, only a portion of the width of which is provided with an adhesive layer. When wrapped around a cable harness consisting of multiple cables, the longitudinally extending adhesive width of the adhesive tape provided with adhesive is placed against a cable and fixed thereon by way of the adhesive surface. When the cable harness is subsequently wrapped in a spiral-shaped manner, the cable harness is surrounded by the entire width of the tape. However only the width region of the adhesive tape not containing glue comes in contact with the cable harness. With every wrapping revolution of the adhesive tape around the cable harness, the respective width section that is provided with glue is brought in contact only with the subjacent adhesive tape from the prior wrapping. In this way, a kind of tunnel for the cable harness is created, so that subsequently it is still possible to bend the cable harness. However, displacing the cables of the cable harness with respect to each other is difficult, since the adhesive tape fixes the cables with respect to each other at the start. Moreover, the wrapping options are very limited, since attention is needed to ensure that, at all times, only the glue-less width region of the adhesive tape comes in contact with the cable. Cross wrappings and clearances between wrappings of the adhesive tape are therefore not possible without creating additional connections to the cable harness, whereby the desired tunnel effect is impaired.